Princess and the Thief
by piehead11111
Summary: The great thief Natsu Dragneel, AKA The Salamander, breaks into the royal castle of Fiore to steal a special stone. While making his getaway he saves Lucy Heartphilia, the Princess, and gets captured. What happens now? Will love bloom between this unlikely couple? Or will their worlds crash down on their heads. nalu, and other ships like jerza, gale, and gruvia.
1. Thieves and Fire

**Princess and the Thief**

**Thieves and Fire**

* * *

I stood at the end of the hallway full of fancy portraits and vases worth million's of jewels, but I ignored them focusing on the great door ahead of me.

The door was made of pure iron 3 feet thick. 5 huge locks sealed the door shut but I laughed at their feeble effort. I lit my hands on fire with great orange flames and melted the 5 locks with ease.

I pushed open the door slowly as to make no noise. I crept inside gazing at the room inside. It was made of metal on all sides cold, bare, and bleak, but in the middle of the room sat a small altar.

On the altar sat a glass case and in the glass sat a flat stone. The stone was the size of a hand and dark red. It was charred and cracked but I could still recognize it.

I lifted up the glass and grabbed the stone. I shoved it into my pack and turned to leave. I heard a loud ringing now echoing across the castle.

"Shit" I ran out of the room before spikes shot from the walls. I was so happy I finally found the stone I forgot to check for magic alarms. Now the whole castle knew where I was.

I ran down the hallway no longer caring to be quite. I took a right and ran into some of the guards. Before they could respond I had pushed past them knocking them down with flaming fists.

I took two more rights and a left before running into a garden. I stop. Standing in the middle of the garden was a man in a mage's uniform, blonde hair and a lightning scar over his right eye.

"Come on Natsu again?" The man said with a smirk.

"You know why I have to do this Laxus." I hear men file behind me and Laxus.

"I know but it is my job to protect the castle and the treasures so hand it over and I will talk to the king to let you go."

"Sorry Laxus, no way." I say lighting my hands. "I need this more than your silly king."

Laxus only shakes his head and then releases a bolt of lightning from his hand towards me.

I dodge and run towards him "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I yell as a punch him but he only dodges as I keep punching. He then catches one of my arms and lifts it above him opening my stomach.

He releases another bolt of lightning into my stomach sending me flying through the garden's wall. I get up and puff up my cheeks, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" sending a huge ball of flames towards Laxus.

"Lighting Dragon's Roar!" He says as he too spits a torrent of lightning. The attacks collide in mid air but his attack breaks through mine and hits me sending me through three more walls.

"Ugh" I struggle to get up as a pile of rubble falls on top of me. I push of the rubble and see Laxus puffing his cheeks once more.

I begin to get out of the way when I hear a girl's voice. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?"

I turn around and see a beautiful blonde girl with amber eyes, her hair tied into a bun behind her head. Her dress was long and white with gold ridges. A ring of keys is by her side.

She starts to run towards me and doesn't notice Laxus about to attack. Laxus sees the girl too and tries to stop his attack but it is too late.

The attack heads straight for the girl who hears it, turning towards the attack and stares with wide eyes.

Although I might be a thief, liar, enemy of the kingdom, and many other things, I was not a person who liked to see someone die in front of them. Even if that person is an enemy.

I sprint towards the girl and shove her out of the way getting her out of danger but me into it.

"Shit" I say right before it hits me knocking me through two more walls where I collapse, now unable to move. I look up at the girl who is again running towards me and see she is alright. I smile before floating into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I am getting ready for bed when I hear the sirens go off. I know it means someone has broken in and I am supposed to stay in my room but I wanted to check it out.

I run out of my room wearing my dress from the evening and run towards the treasure room. I come across some guards thrown against the walls unconscious and burned but still alive. I get some servants to take care of them when I hear an explosion from the garden.

I run towards the source of the noise when down the hall a man bursts through the walls slamming into the wall and falling into a pile of rubble. I run towards him as he gets up and turns to run and yell "Hey! What the hell is going on here?"

He turns around and the first thing I notice is his hair. It was pink. I mean who has pink hair? He had a rather handsome face and deep onyx eyes. He had a white scarf around his neck that reminded me of scales. He had black pants and a vest with gold trimmings. His vest was open showing his abs and chiseled chest. He was covered with cuts and dirt like he had just been in a fight.

I run towards him until I hear something coming towards me. I turn to the hole in the walls and see Laxus with a look of shock on his face and heading towards me was his lightning roar. I stop my eyes wide with fear looking at the oncoming attack.

Right before it hits me I feel strong hands push me out of the way and here the attack hit someone. I sit up and turn around to see a new hole in the walls.

I run through them and see the man with pink hair lying in the rubble of the walls. "Hey! Hey! Are you alright?"

He looks up at me and I swear I saw a smile on his lips before he collapsed again.

I run towards him and lift the rubble off of him. I pull his body from the rubble and lay him on his back. I search frantically for a pulse while I hear Laxus yell at me for me to get back.

I feel a pulse and let out a sigh of relief. Laxus runs towards me and pulls me away from him. "Hey what are you doing, Laxus?" When I see guards surround the collapsed man.

"Arresting a criminal." He says as he searches me for wounds.

"A criminal? What do you mean?" I ask as I gaze to the pink haired man.

"He is the one who broke into the castle. It was my job to stop him but why are you outside of your room, Princess? Did you not hear the alarm? You could have been hurt!"

"Nevermind Laxus. Take the thief to the dungeon. I will talk to the princess." A short man with white hair and a beard said walking up behind them.

"Alright Gramps." Laxus said as he picked up the unconscious man and took him to the dungeon.

"Master Makarov? What are you doing here?" The princess asked standing up.

"The same thing you are doing here, young Lucy." He paused, "Do you want to know who that boy was?"

"Yes, do you know about him?"

"He goes by many names, the one you would recognize is The Salamander." The old man said with a smile.

"The Salamander. Do you mean the enemy of the kingdom, Salamander? That was him?" SHe said with bewilderment.

"Yes that was him, but he is really not a bad person. He only broke into the castle to get back what is rightfully his. But anyway, I would like for you to come with me when I visit his cell. What do you say?" Makarov said with another smile.

"Um, sure. I want to know why he saved me if this guy is really The Salamander." And with that they began to walk after Laxus towards the dungeon.


	2. Unlikely Meeting

**Chapter 2: Unlikely Meeting**

* * *

I awoke in a dark place. I forced myself to sit up ignoring the pain in my head. I looked around immediately recognizing where I was.

"The dungeon" I muttered "Great"

I stood up stretching my sore limbs staring through the rusty iron door. There was only a single torch sitting on the wall across my cell. I walked to the door and reached my hands through the bars for the fire.

"Just a bit more. Come on!" My fingers got closer and closer until I touched it. "Yes! Dinner is served."

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I jumped at the voice causing the torch to fall and the fire to sputter out.

"Great, first I get caught, than my meal is thrown on the floor." I turned my head from the charred floor containing my once great meal towards another torch, this one being carried by a woman. The same woman I saw before I got caught.

"What do you mean meal? That was fire." I also noticed a short man with white hair and a beard standing next to her.

"Oi, Gramps! I didn't know you were in the castle." Makarov just chuckled while the woman was even more confused.

"Woah hold up there! First you say you were going to eat fire? Than you act like you know Master Makarov and treat him like a weak old man? Just who are you?" I laughed as the girl got even more confused.

"Well as an answer to your first question. Yes, I was going to eat the fire until you came and made me drop it."

"What are you saying this is my fault? And just how the hell can you eat fire?"

"That boy is a dragon slayer." Makarov said before we got into an argument. "The fire dragon slayer, giving him the ability to eat fire and use it as a dragon does."

"You mean like Laxus? So he has a fire lacrima in his body?"

"No I do not have a shitty lacrima in my body. That is the cheating way to get power. And don't compare me to Laxus" I spat out glaring at her.

"If you don't have a lacrima in your body, then how did you get your magic?" She was also glaring at me now.

"Why from a dragon of course." I said sitting down no longer looking at her.

"A dragon?! But no has seen them for years!"

"7 years. 7 years ago Igneel left after raising me and that is why I need your so called treasure." I looked down at my feet thinking about Igneel.

"What does the stone have to do with your stupid dragon." She was turned away from me now staring at the wall.

"Because it isn't a stone."

"What!" She spun around staring at me in surprise. "Than what is it?"

I looked at my feet again. "It's a dragon scale." She gasped in shock. "Igneel's scale. The last memory I have of him and your stupid king won't give it back to me!" I stood up now hands on the bar fury in my eyes.

She stared into my eyes with a shocked look on her face. She backed away and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry we stole your memory from you"

I released my grip on the bars surprised at what she said. Makarov nodded his head like he knew something. "Why are you here?" I asked trying to restart the conversation.

She looked at me and smiled a beautiful smile that made me want to see it again. "I wanted to thank you for saving me." She then turned and walked towards the stairs but stopped and gazed at me again. "I'll come by in the morning with some food." A blush starting on her cheeks before running up the stairs with Makarov following.

I sat down wondering what this feeling was in my chest.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I ran up the stairs to my room wondering why I acted like that. It was not like me to feel this way and I didn't know what it meant except I liked it. I placed a hand on my cheek feeling the heat there making me blush even more from the thought.

I heard a knock on my door making me jump and put a hand to my keys but relaxed. "Princess, it is time for bed. Do you wish to punish me?" a pink haired maid asked while opening the door.

"No Virgo, thank you for the reminder. You may go"

"Yes, Princess" Virgo said before disappearing to the spirit realm.

I got in my bed staring at my ceiling not able to take me mind off of the pink-haired boy far below me in the dungeons.


	3. Friendship?

Chapter 3: Friendship?

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a metal door opening. I opened my eyes remembering I was now in the castle dungeon. I look through the bars to the person who opened the door.

It was the girl from yesterday. "Hey pinky. Are you awake? I brought you breakfast." She said walking towards my cell.

I shot up at the thought of food. "What did you bring me blondie?" She groaned in annoyance at what I called her.

"My name is not blondie, it's Lucy. Got that pinky." he snapped shoving the plate of oatmeal and apples to me.

"And my names not pinky, Luigi." I started to dig into the food.

"LUCY! My name is Lucy." She said sitting in the guards chair staring at me. "And what is your name than.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I said my mouth full of food.

"Well Natsu. I know you're a thief and all so that explains why you were in the castle fighting Laxus. But why did you save me." She lowered her gaze staring at the floor now.

I had finished eating and was staring at her wondering where this came from. "Um..I don't really know why I saved you. I guess I just don't like watching other people get hurt even if they are some castle servant."

"You think I'm a servant?" She was staring at me again questionaly.

"Ya why else would you be the one to bring me food. It's not like the princess is going to personally come bring me food. Even if it is to thank me for saving their life." I sat back staring at the ceiling.

"And why wouldn't a princess come down here to thank you." She was asking a lot of question.

"Because if this princess is anything like the others I've met she a snuck-up rich snob, who cares for nothing but money and looking good." I said nonchalantly.

"Well I'm nothing like that..." She froze and I sat up staring at her. "I-I mean s-she is..."

"You're the princess!?" I gawked at her than started laughing.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I turned my back to him hearing his laughter. "What you don't believe me."

"No it is just i never thought a princess could act like a normal teen." I turned back around looking at his face. "I like you Luce."

I blushed at his words and his nickname for me and turned towards the wall so he couldn't see them. "W-well you're not so bad yourself Natsu." I blushed even more. "I'll bring you lunch in a few hours."

I started to leave when I heard him call me. "Hey Luce."

"What." I stopped and turned towards him.

"Thanks."

I blushed even more and ran straight up the stairs and to my room. I flung myself on my bed and tried to calm myself. I got ready for the day and tried to forget about him.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was surprised when she actually came back.

She was carrying 2 plate of food know which made me wonder. "Oi, Lucy. You're back!"

"I told I would be didn't I" She smiled and walked towards my cell.

She handed me one of the plates. "Hey what are you doing with that other plate?"

"Why it's for me of course I have to eat too." She laughed when she said this.

I blushed a little thinking she wanted to eat with me. "So hows life as a princess?"

She immediately stopped laughing and I frowned. "Awful." She spat out. "My father treats me like I'm just some annoyance to him. When he heard I was almost hurt by your fight with Laxus, instead of saying 'I'm happy you're safe' or 'I was worried' you know what he said. 'You're an embarrassment.'" She let out a sad chuckle and picked at her food.

"I'm sorry..." I started.

"No it isn't your fault." She smiled at me again. "So how is your thief life?"

"Well when I'm not in a dungeon it's pretty good."

"Really?" She seemed skeptical.

"Ya I got some great friends. Though ice head is an idiot."

"Tell me about them."

"Okay. Well, there is Gray who I mention earlier." She chuckled. "Jellal, and Gajeel are the closest to me, Don't tell them I said that." She chuckled again. "They are also mages, Gray is an ice mage, Jellal can use heavenly magic, and Gajeel is and Iron dragon slayer."

"Wait so he eats iron?" She was surprised.

"Yeah. It's probably not as good as fire though. Well any way there is also a bar we we hang out a lot called Fairy Tail."

"I've heard of them. Makarov and Laxus go there sometimes. Is that how you know them?"

"Yeah, I have some good friends who hang out there most of the time. You would like it there, maybe I'll take you sometime."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I blushed while he smiled a toothy grin at me making my heart flutter. "But you are trapped in here. You can't take me there."

"Psh. I could get out if I really wanted to."

"Prove it than." I stared at him wondering if he really could.

"Okay then." He stood up and got a grip on the bars. He lit his hands on fire and heated the bars so they could bend easily. He wrenched them apart and stepped through right in front of me.

"Wow that was incredible. But wait then why are you still here if you can break out?"

"I wanted to see if you were really going to come again." He took a step towards me, his face now inches from mine. I blushed thinking about how I should be scared of having a prisoner able to pull the bars apart and step inches away from me, but all I felt were butterflies.

The door then started to open started to open and Natsu rushed back into his cell and wrenched the bars back to normal.

The door opened and out stepped a small girl with blue hair.

"Lu-chan, what are you doing down here? Why are you talking to the prisoner?" She saw my face and smiled a devilish smile.

I blushed even more. "Levy! I-I'll be right up."

Levy gave her and Natsu one more look before heading back up the stairs. "Bye Natsu. I'll see you for dinner." And I ran through the door barely hearing him.

"See ya later Luce!"


End file.
